Fairy Tail x Rave (Chapter)
Fairy Tail x Rave is a special crossover by Hiro Mashima, featuring the main leads of the Fairy Tail and Rave Master series. This was released one week prior to Japan's Golden Week. Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on a mission to subdue a Mage who is causing havoc on a casino. While on the job, Natsu got separated and meets up with Haru while Lucy and Happy meet Elie. During their time together, Natsu and Haru learn about one another and explain their goals, causing each of them to think of the other as a bad person due to a misunderstanding. The two soon begin fighting and later find out that Erza was the wild Mage, who proceeds to beat up both of them. The two later go their separate ways, still convinced the other is a bad person. Summary Natsu, Lucy and Happy are in a distant town on a mission. However, Natsu separated from the group and Lucy and Happy are forced to look for him as they cannot complete the job without him. While looking, the two bump into a girl who mistakenly calls Happy a bug. The girl then introduces herself as Elie and asks the two if they saw a guy with white spiky messed up hair. Lucy tells her no and asks her if she saw Natsu; however, Elie hasn't and the three decide to look together. Meanwhile, a motion sick Natsu is given notice by a guy with white spiky messed up hair who introduces himself as Haru. Natsu introduces himself and tells him that he is from Fairy Tail, a Mage Guild. Natsu then smells fire and hurriedly heads towards it and begins eating it, much to Haru's surprise. Elsewhere, Lucy, Happy and Elie are sitting on a bench with Elie talking about her amnesia and her traveling around the world. The three are then approached by Elie's friends, a jelly thing named Griff and Plue. Lucy is surprised to see Plue as she has a Celestial Spirit of the same name and concludes that Elie is a Celestial Spirit Mage as well and that both Plue and Griff are Celestial Spirits. Meanwhile, Natsu and Haru are enjoying a nice meal and are getting acquainted with each other. Natsu then tells him that he's on a mission to stop a big breasted girl who wears Heart Kreuz clothing and uses stave weapons. She supposedly had ran amok in casino in town. Hearing the details, Haru tells him that it's probably his comrade, Elie. The two then begin to fight as Natsu believes Elie to be the one he is after and Haru is not willing to let Elie be attacked while he does nothing. Elsewhere, Lucy and Happy, looking at Elie, think that she may be the Mage that they're after. They then ask her if she likes playing in casinos and Elie says yes, much to their surprise. However, before Lucy and Happy can decide on what to do, an explosion is heard from the town and the group heads towards it. The explosion is then revealed to be from Natsu and Haru's battle as the two fight at the casino. However, their battle is interrupted when Erza Scarlet intervenes and attacks them for ruining her winning streak. Erza is then revealed to be the Mage that has been causing havoc in the casino. Later, Natsu's group and Haru's group head toward their own destination. Natsu and Haru are completely angered by one another and are convinced the other is a bad person. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Haru (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Silver Claiming Armors used * Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Eisenmeteor **Explosion **Silfarion **Mel Force Navigation Category:Omake Chapters